


Singing

by jijimbles



Series: Summer Fair [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Both of them, Carnival, Chwe Hansol | Vernon is Whipped, Confident Boo Seungkwan, Cute, Fair, First Meeting, Fluff, JiHan if you squint, M/M, Plots, Shy Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Summer, Summer Fair, but if you blink you'll miss it, cute first meeting, soonchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijimbles/pseuds/jijimbles
Summary: My friends convinced me to get on stage at the karaoke stand and apparently I can't stop staring at you or sing oh no.or in which the cute blonde catches hansol's attention





	Singing

"I don't want to sing-" the boys whine made his friends, who pulled on his hands up to the karaoke stage, laugh. 

"just one song!" chan spoke with a bright smile, his boyfriend being the one who started this mess. "soonie said he would go on a rollercoaster if we agreed to sing a song with him!" he seemed so happy, and hansol wasn't one to disappoint, so even though he hated the idea, he knew how happy chan would be seeing his boyfriend on a rollercoaster.

making his way up the few stairs, he looked over the crowd as he took a microphone from the booth mc. why did they even have a karaoke booth at a fair? was that normal? hansol would have no idea, as he never went to fairs, well not since he was a kid at least. as his eyes scanned the crowd, he landed on a blonde kid who grabbed at his friends shirts to stop them, wanting to watch hansol and his friends sing.

the song starting through the speakers was one of soonyoung's favorites, and while hansol also loved it, his attention being caught by the blonde made him so nervous. he couldn't sing, and this cute boy was watching him. he never felt so nervous in his life, but as he opened his lips, letting the lyrics fall out when chan and soonyoung gave him the chance, the blonde kid smiled. hansol's voice wasn't the best, it was shakey, off-key, scratchy. it was awful actually, but the blonde kid smiled and watched him. soonyoung took over after a few lines, letting hansol's awful singing end. 

"why are we watching this? they aren't even that good." jeonghan spoke up, receiving a soft, 'loving' slap for joshua. 

"not everyone majors in music like us." the nicer of the two points out, even if he also found himself curious for the college freshman's answer.

"he is cute." the blonde answered simply. "the other that sings off-key, don't you think?" jeonghan let out a soft scoff, causing joshua to elbow him softly, mumbling something to him that seungkwan missed, too focused on the boy on stage.

"I guess." jeonghan answered as he rubbed his arm, glaring over at the boy next to him, the two of them standing behind the shortest of the three.

"I'm gonna date him." the blonde declared with a bright smile, turning back to look at his two friends.

"you don't even know him." joshua reminded him, "he might not be gay, and if he is he might be in a relationship."

"he is gay, I'm sure of it." seungkwan spoke with a small, confident nod, "if he isn't, or is in a relationship, I won't do anything." he promised as the song ended, waving off his two friends, who stood there confused and worried as he made his way to the stairs, waiting at the bottom for the three.

chan and soonyoung were down first, looking over at the blonde confused then back at hansol who hesitated leaving the stage as a soft blush hugged his cheek. as the boy finally made his way down the stairs, he stopped at the bottom stair, looking over the blonde.

"oh? am i already giving out my first autograph?" he tried confidently, causing his two friends to stifle a laugh as they walked a little bit away, giving their friend the space he wanted. 

“autograph?” seungkwan’s soft giggle lingered between them, hansol feeling himself swoon at the sound as soon as he heard it. “I don’t think so, but your number would be nice.” 

to say hansol was thrown off by the boys confidence was a understatement, the way after his words he pulled his phone out, pushing it towards him to take, it was something hansol accepted but didn’t expect. he, with a confused head, took the phone, typing in his number with no hesitation. once the blonde got his phone back he shot a bright smile at him, before turning away, walking back to his friends before hansol worked up he worked up the courage to talk.

“wait! can i at least get your name?” he called out, watching as the blonde turned around, flashing another bright smile.

“seungkwan! i’ll text you!” he spoke, holding his phone up before turning away again, and until that night, that was it.

it was nearly midnight before he got a text from the cute blonde boy, seungkwan, and after a few weeks of talking, he could proudly say that his bad singing got him a cute singing major boyfriend.


End file.
